Nightfall's Melody Random Excerpts
by wolf-with-snake-eyes
Summary: Randomness that is in my NM Universe. This is the place I will put the random stories, scenes or oneshots that can fit into my story Nightfall's Melody or any of the stories following it.
1. Chapter 1

**EXCERPT**

**But not from nightfall's Melody, as it is more like an excerpt from the NM world rather than from the actually story, it could be the future, it could be a scene from one of the other three stories I intend to write with Kurt and the Twilight crew plus Puck, or it could be from an alternate time line or world branching off from the NM series. I don't know, I just thought that you would enjoy the share. Sharing is caring after all. An the next chapter is still in the works, so I am way, Way, WAY, **_**WAY**_** past the deadline I thought maybe this would keep the adoring (**_**enter: **_**ravenous, flesh eating, unforgiving, demanding hoard – note that I love you all for these qualities) fans at bay for maybe a tinsy bit longer – crouches terrified, hoping not to be flayed alive – please.**

**Hem hem – stands back up – I love you all and I am still here, trudging on. I do have a plan for this series, I will be writing all four books. And I even have a ideas for beginnings, and most definitely for the end of the series, and some of the middle – it's just the other half of the middle. It's like yuck, I don't have a clue. **

**Like for New Moon – I haven't an idea, not a plan, not even an inkling. Ideas are welcome for my next story for this series. I just know that Edward needs to disappear for most of the book, the reason? Haven't a clue. Why no clue? Because well I don't think Edward would leave Kurt for the same reason he left Bella. Just wouldn't happen. So why then? You tell me . . . Please, I beg of you!? **

**Also the filler chapters are killing me, like the one I am currently writing it's every much a filler chapter, ugh. But I must fight my uphill battle and I shall win.**

**So on with the show, brought to you here by our sponsors:**

**Kiwi the Cat**

**And **

**Boredom – The every man's problem. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Glee and or Twilight the Series . . . **

**Rating: T**

**Spoiler: New season of Glee's latest episode.**

**Warning: Explicit Language. **

It had been so long since he had roamed the hallways of McKinley. He smiled, brushing his fingers down he old locker.

"Nostalgic?" Kurt turned to the slow honey that was Edward's voice.

"Yes, just a little. Don't get me wrong, I hated this place." Kurt looked down the hallway toward his old choir room. "But I had a family here, one that I chose and chose me as well in all my diva glory." Kurt's smile was sad.

Edward pulled him into a hug, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's waist, letting him gaze out into the hallway as he laid his chin atop Kurt's head. They fit perfectly.

"Kurt?" The pair turned to the unknown voice coming from behind them. They gazed upon his small stature, short with gelled black hair and brown eyes.

"Yes," Kurt asked quizzical as to who this was. "And you are?"

"Oh, sorry, I'm Blaine. Blaine Anderson," before he could further introduce himself, a bulky male turned the corner.

"Blaine, hey we gotta go if you want to get to the movie in time."

"Karofsky," Kurt spoke voice neutral, not letting any emotion pass.

Dave stopped dead. "Kurt, I – what are you doing here?"

Kurt smirked, "We, that is, myself, my boyfriend – Edward, and his siblings were coming back from a trip, the plane was a stopover here and our flight was canceled until the storm in Seattle settled so I wanted to visit McKinley why we were stuck here."

Dave looked at Kurt, seeing him for the first time. He was beautiful. His hair was brighter, vibrant, his figure slim and lithe with only the slightest curves, feminine even, his skin pale, luminescent and perfect, and his eyes, his eyes were golden and glowing. Dave took in a breath. This was definitely Kurt, but an otherworldly Kurt.

Dave stood straighter, smiling, "I'm uh – glad. It's nice to see you." Kurt gave him a pointed look, Edward as still as a statue behind him, still holding him close. "Oh, this is Blaine, he is my boyfriend." Dave smiled at Blaine.

Blaine beamed turning to Kurt, "You're the first person he has admitted that out loud to." Dave scowled. "I have heard a lot about you, from like everyone, and have seen your shrine."

"Shrine?" Kurt was curious now.

Dave laughed. "Mr. Schue's idea. He had the Glee club get together and make up a chair, you know paint it and glue sparkles and glitter onto it. Your name is on it along with a picture taken while you sang. He said he was going to make a tradition of it for all the founding members of the Glee Club when they left the school. There is now one of Rachel, Finn, Puck's was made shortly after yours, and every founding member that graduated."

"Sounds like him." Kurt laughed. Dave did a double take, was it him or was Kurt's voice more melodious than before. Like soft chimed bells.

"You said you were off to see a movie?" Edward inquired.

"Oh – oh yeah, I was picking Blaine up from Glee practice. We should get going if we want to make it." Dave spoke.

"We could see it another time; maybe invite them out to the Lima Bean?" Blaine asked.

Thirty minutes later they found themselves surrounding a small table at the Bean. "You sure you don't want anything?" Blaine asked Kurt and Edward politely.

"No, thank you though; we will get something in a minute." Edward said.

They talked for an hour or so catching up on news. Finn dropping Rachel at the train station, signing up for the army. Mercedes getting signed because of a YouTube video. Mike and Tina having problems in their relationship. Then there was Britney's self-esteem problem, along with missing Santana.

Kurt smiled, looking up, "Oh our ride is here."

Dave and Blaine looked over their shoulders to see one of the most muscled men to ever step foot in Lima. Dave's eyes widened.

"That's Emmett, Edward's brother, oh and that's Jasper, Edward's other brother." The man that stepped up beside the huge monster of a man was – if possible – even more intimidating then Emmett.

Kurt and Edward went to get up when they someone spoke, "Well, well if it isn't Fairy Face. Looks like he's got a double date in Fagville." It was Azimo.

Kurt's smile slipped, eyes lighting up in rage. Edward glanced over to the huge black male, trying to oppressively stand over them. He smiled as his brothers made their way behind him, not bothering to get up.

"Are you by chance bullying our brother and his boyfriend?" Jasper hissed, his face pinched.

Emmett bared his teeth as the youth turned to who spoke about to smart off again but stopping cold, eyes wide as he saw exactly who was behind him. The stench of urine emanated through the air and even the none-vampires could smell it, seeing the evidence.

"You should most definitely leave now." Kurt spoke prompting Azimo to flee.

Dave glanced around himself and not for the first time in his life, was happy he decided to accept who he was and try and repent for who he had been.


	2. Slushied

**Disclaimer: I own neither Glee nor Twilight**

They stood together in the hall. Kurt giving a strained smile as Edward remained stoic. It was the first time that everyone from Glee was going to meet his boyfriend. They had made the trip to visit Kurt's father's grave, along with Esme, and the rest of the clan.

"Don't look now, but I think they are going to accept Edward as one of our own," Puck muttered walking by.

Kurt froze, and let seconds pass before turning to Edward and whispering harshly, "They man you no harm, this is just their way of bringing you down to our level and since there are no jocks around, taking matters into their own hands."

Edward raised one eyebrow, "So I can't dodge?"

Kurt fervently shook his head.

Edward huffed.

"Hey pretty boys," Santana's voice rang above the now crowd of people.

Edward huffed again as Kurt cringed.

Slushies flew at them from every direction as everyone shouted, "Welcome to the family!"

Kurt was just happy Edward had managed to block most of the attacks headed his way.

**An: **

**Someone asked me to do an excerpt on Edward getting slushied . . . So here it is.**


End file.
